The present invention relates to an apparatus for replaceably mounting a pouring tube in engagement with a discharge nozzle of a vessel, for example a metallurgical vessel. The present invention more particularly is related to such an apparatus including an arm that can be pivoted about a vertical axis mounted on the vessel bottom and which can be tilted about an axis perpendicular thereto, i.e. a horizontal axis, such arm having at a first end thereof a fixture for removably supporting a pouring tube, and such arm having at a second end thereof adjustment means to produce tilting movement of the arm about the horizontal axis for pressing the pouring tube against a discharge nozzle of the vessel and for removing the pouring tube from the discharge nozzle.
This general type of apparatus is known, for example as disclosed in British Patent No. 1,157,818, wherein there is provided as the vertical axis a threaded bolt fastened to the bottom of a metallurgical vessel and on which there is pivotally mounted a forked threaded sleeve which has a horizontal shaft supporting the arm. The arm is connected to the vessel bottom via a turnbuckle which is employed for pivoting the arm about the horizontal shaft to connect and disconnect the pouring tube to the discharge nozzle of the vessel. This arrangement however has a number of inherent disadvantages. Thus, the operation of the turnbuckle is complicated and slow, particularly during times of emergency. Furthermore, cantings cannot be avoided when the pouring tube is pressed against the discharge nozzle of the vessel. Further, there is the danger that, when tightening the turnbuckle, uncontrolled forces arise can easily lead to rupture of various parts of the apparatus. Finally, pivotal movement of the arm about the vertical axis is not possible until the turnbuckle connection is released.